New Classic
by Black Stars Girl
Summary: What if Ella had a niece and two nefews. what if Sonic like the niece and what if Shadow falls for her friend related to Maria? What about the nefew fall for Amy and Sally. But what makes them special? Read and find out


New Classic

Chapter 1

New Start

Katie's POV

I look out the window gazing at the large mansion. My brothers and I are being sent to our mother's sister (we never heard of)'s house. She practically lives half way across the America in New York! (Let's just assume) I live in a small town in Texas by the border near the Gulf of Mexico. There's nothing there but bad memories, like the loss of my parents. It's been almost 10 years since they left us and now that my grandma's gone I'm truly alone now. My older brother, Joseph or we like to call him Joey has been pretty strong about it he's gotten a job and comes home late and is only 16. If you think that worse wait till you meet my younger brother Angel. He's only 14 and is in trouble with the law. He gets into fight at school, stealing from stores, and been failing classes. Joey get on to him which only makes it worse because they start yelling and it scares me. He wasn't always like that once he was a really good kid got all A's and was a best in class. When we were little and when our parents still own the Dance Studio we would spend all afternoon dancing with the older kids dreaming of becoming professionals dancers. But all that changed when mom and dad died in a car accident. Now they want nothing to do with dancing. We finally reach the house and I see Aunt Ella outside in her maid outfit with two other people and old man and a boy about 10 years old. We step out of the car and Joey and Angel are giving them I don't want to be here look. Aunt Ella look really happy and said "(jadear) Dios mío que ha crecido tres! Katherine, te has convertido en una hermosa mujer y Joey y Ángel, que tanto se parecen a su padre." English: "My goodness you've three grown! Katherine, you've become a beautiful woman and Joey and Angel, you both look just like your father." Joey fakes smile and replies thank you in Spanish. "Gracias." Angel looks at the two men in front of him. " Tía, ¿quiénes son?" (Auntie, who are they?) Aunt Ella blushes, "Oh where are my manners. They are the masters of the house." Aunt Ella points to the short old man. He reaches out his hand and tries in this best Spanish voice, "Hola bienvenidos a mi ratón. Me siento caliente" English(Hello I am Cow and welcome to my mouse. I'm feeling horny.) Everyone except the young boy busted out laughing . The old look confused and question, "What did I say?" Angel smiled wiping a tear from his eye. "Dude, you said that your name is cow and I'm feeling ..." Angel couldn't even finish because he was laughing so hard. I clutch my side and tried to regain control of myself. The old man blushed from embarrassment, "I'm sorry here let me try this again in English. Hi my name is Chuck Thorndyke and I am not a cow and welcome to my house and also I am not feeling whatever that was." We giggled and Aunt Ella pointed to the young boy named Chris. He looked around 10 the most and had sandy brown hair with blue eyes. I smile at the young boy and introduce myself, " Hi, Chris I'm Katherine but you can call me Katie for short. These are my two brothers Joey." I pointed to the 16 year old with short brown hair and blue eyes. "And that's Angel." I pointed to the 14 year old boy with long brown hair and brown eyes. Both boy shrugged and gave him a small wave hi. Aunt Ella smiled and invited us inside. Is it possible the house look bigger on the inside? Well it is possible. Everything looked so fragile and beautiful. Aunt Ella took us to our room but out of the corner of my eye I saw something blue flash right by me. Curiously I questioned, "Aunt Ella what was that?" She looked at me stupid. "What was what?" I assumed she knew nothing but I told her. "The blue thing, that went by a second ago?" Aunt Ella eye got really big and she wouldn't look at me. "That… Um…That our vacuum." Ella lied. I didn't want to question her because I hate it when people told white lies so I shook it off and walk to my room. I laid on my bed still think about it. "What was that thing that flied right past me?" I thought in my head. I look out the window and saw a big pool. Quickly changing in to my light blue bikini and left my room.

Sonic's POV

After my quick jog I saw a car pull up and saw a beautiful young girl with long wavy brown hair and big chocolate eyes. Wait! What am I saying I barely know her for all I know she could be working for Eggman but she is very pretty. Stop it bad Sonic! I notice that she not alone. Two boys named Joey the oldest and Angel the youngest I think. I hear her name Katie. It's so pure and innocent, like her. I follow them to her room but quickly zoomed off when she turned. After that it was too close for comfort. I could tell Ella was angry at the almost encounter. I just nodded pretending to care and ran outside to the pool where I saw Chris. "Hey, Chris Who's the new girl?" I asked. I Chris smiled and I think he blushed! "That's Katherine or Katie for short. She just arrived today and she's hot." Just at that moment when I wanted punch Chris for talking about her like that. Katie arrived in a small light blue bikini to the pool.

Katie's POV

I see Chris walk over to him. I notice he's carrying a blue hedgehog doll. "Hey, Chris what do you got there?" I pointed to the blue toy. "Oh that my toy from my parents." Chris lied. "Oh cool can I see it?" I requested. "Sure be careful it fragile." Chris said as I held the toy. It felt so real and soft as I ran my hand down the town the toy. I felt it shiver a running my hand down it back. Eyeing the toy I felt two hands on my back pushing me into the pool. Before I knew it I was already in the water letting go to the toy. Swimming up to the surface I could hear someone yelling, "Help me! I can't swim! Help!" Looking for the person I see the blue hedgehog toy talking! I had no time to scream because he was sinking to the bottom. I dived into the bottom of the pool finding him unconscious. I grabbed him bringing him to the surface. I carried him and lay him on the ground and begin doing mouth to mouth.

Sonic POV

I felt someone's lips on mine. I open my I eyes think I just died and gone to heaven because I see Katie looking at me with scared and a worry expression. I cough out a few gallons of water out and hear her say, "Are you okay?'' "Yeah thanks I'm Sonic the hedgehog." I smirked. She beamed, "I'm Katie." I stared into her brown and as she stared into my green eye. Suddenly I hear screaming and yelling from someone. Ella looked furious at me while Joey and Angel looked shocked. Katie looked up at Ella and burst out in Spanish which gave me a headache.

Katie POV

"Tía de atención para explicar el vacío?" (Auntie care to explain the vacuum?) I screamed. Aunt Ella had her face down to the floor. "I can explain this…"Ella reasoned but I cut her off bawling with tears, "Usted mintió a mí y yo confiaba en ti." (You lied to me and I trusted you.) I ran to my room and slammed the door making a loud bang.

**Hi everyone I'm starting another story tell me what you like or don't like. I own sadly nothing but my OCs.**


End file.
